The invention relates to a gripper system having at least two mutually independent gripper elements, and to a vacuum gripper system having at least one independent gripper element.
In handling workpieces, it is currently unavoidably necessary for the workpiece to have a defined outset position or a defined position in space, so that the workpiece can be grasped exactly with a gripper system that is secured to a robot hand. The permissible positional deviations are as a rule in the range of xc2x10.2 mm. Such exactly positioned workpieces can be grasped blind by a robot and can be handled and joined together blind. However, it has been found that large workpieces in particular, such as molded sheet-metal parts, while exactly positioned still cannot be grasped without error, for instance because they are warped or deformed. There is also the danger that because of its warping, a workpiece once grasped cannot be joined or can be joined only defectively. Such a handling system therefore requires permanent monitoring.
It also requires relatively expensive workpiece receptacles that assure that the workpieces will have a defined position of repose. Another problem is considered to be that if a gripper crashes, the gripper may become deformed. The gripper then moves onward, thus deformed, which can lead either to an inaccurate reception of the workpiece and/or an imprecise or defective joning operation.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to furnish a gripper system which requires less monitoring and with which even workpieces that are positioned outside the tolerance range can be grasped and nevertheless joined exactly.
This object is attained according to the patent invention with a gripper system which has at least two mutually independent gripper elements, and each gripper element is provided with at least one force sensor for ascertaining a force in a predetermined direction. This object is also attained according to the patent invention with a vacuum gripper system which has at least one independent gripper element that is provided with at least one force sensor for ascertaining a force in a predetermined direction.
In the first of these embodiments, the two mutually independent gripper elements enable secure grasping of the workpiece, and the quality of the gripping operation is ascertained via the force sensors. For instance, if a gripper element is located correctly on the workpiece or if this gripper element engages the workpiece in accordance with the specifications, then the value ascertained by the force sensor is also within the predetermined tolerance range. If the workpiece is incorrectly positioned, however, then the gripper element engages the workpiece out of line. As the workpiece is being lifted, the force sensor ascertains a value that is outside the tolerance range. The possibility now exists of putting down the workpiece and grasping it again, with the gripper system now shifted slightly, and in particular as a function of the force values ascertained by the force sensors. This can be done with recourse to the data stored in a data memory. From the forces ascertained, however, the positioning of the workpiece can also be calculated.
The gripper system can advantageously be secured to a robot hand. Another option is for the workpiece, despite being grasped wrong, to be transported onward, with the robot hand triggered via the values of the force sensors in such a way that the gripping error is compensated for, so that the workpiece is nevertheless joined exactly.
The gripper system according to the present invention has the substantial advantage that even workpieces that are outside the specified tolerance of xc2x10.2 mm can be grasped. In other words, this means that with the gripper system of the present invention a substantially greater positional tolerance for the workpieces can be specified; it can be in the range of xc2x12 cm, or in other words can be higher by a factor of 100.
Another advantage is considered to be that in handling the grasped workpiece, that is, in swiveling the workpiece that is grasped, the forces acting on the gripper elements, the force of gravity, and the dynamic mass or centrifugal forces in all the degrees of freedom, can be ascertained, and as a result the position of the workpiece at the gripper elements or in the gripper system can be determined. The robot hand or arm can also be braked, if the forces acting on the workpiece exceed limit values, and hence the workpiece will not come loose from the gripper elements. Because of the possibility of ascertaining dynamic mass forces or centrifugal forces, the possibility also exists of grasping a workpiece that has been positioned rotationally incorrectly, detecting the misrotated position, and correcting it. Both position error detection and rotary position detection are possible. The rotary position error can also be ascertained, in one embodiment, directly from the measured forces.
In order to grasp a beam, for instance, two gripper elements can be used, with which the force and the X position of the beam are ascertained. If three gripper elements are used, then both the introduced force at right angles to the X-Y direction and the X-Y position of the workpiece can be ascertained. If four gripper elements are used, the force of gravity, the X-Y position, and the position angle or in other words the rotary position of the workpiece can be ascertained.
The gripper system of the present invention furthermore has the substantial advantage that with it, different workpieces can be grasped, and that the gripper system can tell which workpieces have been grasped. If a gripper element is grasping empty air, for instance, or if its overall force deviates from the norm, then for instance it can be assigned to a particular component or workpiece.
In a further refinement, it is provided that the force sensor is disposed on the gripper element in such a way that with it, the force component acting in the receiving direction of the gripper element can be ascertained. As a result, in a simple way, the optimal contact of the gripper system with the workpiece to be grasped is ascertained. Via the ascertained force component in the receiving direction, the contact force of the gripper system on the workpiece can also be detected, so that the workpiece on being grasped is not damaged even if the workpiece is not in its intended position. It is furthermore possible in joining to monitor the requisite joining forces, that is, a controlled pressing of a front panel onto a passenger car body, or to monitor a force path, for instance in snap-in operations, and as a result integrated monitoring of successful joining is achieved.
An especially advantageous embodiment provides that the gripper elements are embodied as modules, and in particular as plug-in modules. Plug-in modules can be put together relatively simply and in a way secure against mistakes, so that the gripper system can be constructed quickly and without problems by putting the individual components together. Furthermore, modules have the particular advantage that because of their identical design they can be manufactured relatively inexpensively, and virtually any desired configuration can be created with them.
To make it possible to grasp large components or workpieces, the gripper elements are connected to one another via connecting components. The connecting components are either embodied rigidly, for instance as straight or curved connecting pieces, corner pieces or shunts. Furthermore, the components may have their own code for their shape and size. These connecting components make it possible to construct different structures, so that the gripper system can be optimally adapted to the shape of the workpiece. All the gripper elements, however, have identical connection hookups.
However, the connecting components can also be variable in their three-dimensional structure and can for instance be embodied as a two- or three-dimensional joint or as a telescoping piece, and in particular they are motor-driven. This has the substantial advantage that the gripper system is not rigid but instead is flexible, so that workpieces can be grasped not merely on a side but also all the way around; this may be advantageous for the sake of better handling, better joining, or the detection of the workpiece in the gripping operation. For instance, the gripper system can be moved to approach the workpiece until the first gripper element contacts the workpiece with the predetermined force. Then, by adjusting the flexible connecting components, the other gripper elements are made to approach the workpiece until they, too, contact the workpiece with the predetermined force. The workpiece can accordingly be grasped and held all the way around, in the same way as if it were grasped by a human hand. Furthermore, because of the flexibility of the gripper system, different workpieces can be grasped using a single structure, because the system can automatically adapt to the workpiece geometry, within a limited context. Preferably, the gripper system can be reproduced on an external screen, so that the instantaneous position or motion sequences can be monitored. Measuring the angle allows adaptive or controlled gripping. Adjusting the angle can be done manually or by motor and can be terminated for instance by a predetermined force, a predetermined negative pressure, a predetermined adjustment time, a predetermined angle, or by other sensors. The angle adjustment can also be done by electrochemical actuators or by rheological fluids.
To further increase the gripping capacity of the gripper system and to make the system more flexible, the gripper elements can be connected indirectly or directly to end plates or adapter plates. Other components, function elements, or tools, such as cameras, welding devices, and the like can also be secured to these plates. These additional components or tools can, however, also be secured to the connecting elements, for instance in clamping rails provided on the connecting elements.
To enable triggering the gripper elements and/or the active connecting components individually, these elements and components are connected to a bus system and have their own address. In this way, it is possible over a relatively low number of data lines, such as a CAN bus, to trigger the individual gripper elements or components. The only additional requirement is a power supply for the electronics and the mechanical drives of the various elements.
Advantageously, each gripper element is equipped with a negative pressure generator, such as an ejector. This has the substantial advantage that a central negative pressure system is not needed; instead, recourse can be had to the compressed-air system, which as a rule is present anyway. By measuring the negative pressure, particularly during gripping, it can be ascertained whether the gripper element has grasped the workpiece, and how well the workpiece has been grasped. It is also possible to regulate the vacuum.
Advantageously, each gripper element is connected to a central arithmetic and data storage unit, with which the gripper element communicates. This arithmetic and data storage unit triggers each gripper element and brings about the sequence of motion of the gripper system.
Preferably, each gripper element has its own microcontroller for computation tasks and a data memory. In this way, each gripper element can perform computation tasks, such as whether the particular gripper element is correctly contacting the workpiece (measurements of the negative pressure in the case of a suction cup), independently of the first numerical arithmetic unit. Depending on this, other suction elements or connecting components can for instance be triggered. The gripper elements can exchange data both with the central arithmetic unit and with one another and can make decisions.
In a preferred embodiment, the force sensor is a strain gauge. Via this force sensor, forces can be measured relatively simply and exactly. A piezoelectric element as the force sensor is also conceivable. Other sensors can operate on an inductive, pneumatic, magnetostrictive, or optical basis.
A simple design of the gripper system is attained in that all the elements and components can be plugged in, in particular via a plug and socket system. In this way, the individually needed gripper elements can be connected to the required connecting components by inserting them into one another in a way that precludes mistakes. Not only the supply lines, such as electric lines and compressed-air lines, but also the data lines and in particular the CAN bus (or some other bus) are extended all the way through each component. Termination of the individual lines is made possible via end plates, for instance.
Advantageously, the gripper elements have display elements, for instance for displaying the status of various functions and for error display. For instance, defective gripper elements or other information can also be displayed visually in the gripper system.
Advantageously, the gripper elements are embodied as suction cups, magnets, mechanical grippers such as fingers or the like, or suction cushions, or form- and/or force-locking grippers. An adhesive or electrostatic connection is also conceivable. Suction cups, in particular, have the substantial advantage that not only two-dimensionally but also three-dimensionally curved, rigid or flexible bodies can be grasped equally well. Furthermore, gas-tight and porous bodies can be grasped. In addition, the suction cups can be optimally adapted in their shape to the workpiece or workpieces to be grasped.
A training mode is possible, in which the system can learn the position detection, part detection, and/or force detection, for instance by a linear ratchet in a snap-in operation, a collision, or adhesive bonding operations. The apparatus of the present invention, particularly because of its modular design, can be constructed quickly and reconfigured quickly and has high availability. The system is redundant with regard to the vacuum, the electrical system, and the pneumatic system.
A safety shutoff of the system is also possible, for instance if a predetermined force, such as a joining force, is exceeded, if a crash occurs, or if the wrong course of the force is ascertained. The safety shutoff can also be done, however, if the negative pressure drops, if some malfunction in the (CAN) bus occurs, or if there is a power failure.
Further advantages, characteristics and details of the present invention will become apparent from the dependent claims and the ensuing description, in which with reference to the drawing, particularly preferred exemplary embodiments of the invention are described in detail. The characteristics shown in the drawing and mentioned in the drawing and mentioned in the specification and recited in the claims can each be essential to the present invention individually or in arbitrary combination.